


Payback's a bitch

by MadamRed



Series: 400-Follower Celebration (Tumblr) [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Comedy, Diary/Journal, F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 18:32:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8928412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamRed/pseuds/MadamRed
Summary: Writing prompt requested on Tumblr: “I think it’s their diary.”





	

‘Guys!’ Garcia singsonged as she was walking out of your bedroom, her expression filled with mischief. ‘Look what I found. I think it’s (Y/n)’s diary!’

‘Yes! Now I’ll finally know whether or not she cheated in that game of cards at your house,’ Morgan exclaimed, happy to be about to find the answer. He had been salty ever since he lost those $200 dollars against you at Garcia’s.

‘Come on, Morgan, Garcia... We shouldn’t be snooping around. Hotch only sent us here to get (Y/n)’s stuff,’ Reid tried to regain their attention, but his words were ignored by his two companions.

Truth be told, you were in a hospital bed, still coming out of the anaesthesia after the doctors said surgery was the only way to get the bullet out of your abdomen. It wasn’t a life-threatening wound, but you needed to remain in observation for a couple of days after the procedure.

Your boss had asked Reid and Garcia to go and pick up a few of your things at home since they were the closest to you in the team, but they had seemed so nervous back in the waiting room that Morgan offered to drive them to your apartment. Which led to the current situation.

‘Morgan! Are you really going to read her _private_ thoughts? And Garcia, why would you grab it in the first place?’ Reid went the guilt-inducing route to see if it got them to refocus on the task at hand.

It didn’t.

‘Look! Here’s the entry about that party at my house! Let’s see...,’ as Garcia was reading it, her eyes got bigger and bigger. ‘My, oh, my!’

‘What? Does she admit to it?’ Morgan asked and took the little book from her hands before she had time to answer. ‘Oookay, I was not expecting that! Although now I need to ask her how the hell she won that money from me.’

‘Morgan, you were drunk. Even Henry would’ve won against you that night,’ Reid said, still collecting your toiletries from the bathroom and ignoring their snickers. ‘What’s so funny?’ he asked when he came out, holding your toothbrush along with some other things.

‘Should we tell him?’ Garcia turned towards Morgan as if the genius weren’t in the room.

‘He should read it himself...,’ he trailed off.

‘I’m not going to invade my co-worker and _friend’s_ privacy like that,’ Reid repeated his previous argument.

‘...if he wants to know about that _dream_ she had of him and that purple tie he wore to the party,’ the smirk was pretty evident, even if Reid was not even facing them.

So obvious in fact, that he dropped the toothbrush on the carpeted floor of your living room.

‘What’s the matter, Pretty Boy? Cat’s got your tongue?’ Morgan asked him and patted him on the shoulder once he picked the object up before tossing it in your kitchen bin.

‘N-no,’ he cleared his throat. ‘Not at all. Let’s, um, let’s hurry up and go back. (Y/n) must be awake now,’ he said in a more steady voice.

Both Morgan and Garcia grabbed your spare go-bag and put the toiletries -minus the fallen toothbrush- and made their way outside while Reid lingered behind. His stare was so intense, it could’ve burnt a hole in the cover of your diary.

 _No, I will not betray her trust like that,_ he thought. _For all I know, it could be a trap set by those two._

He left and got in the car, happy with his choice and with the fact that neither of his colleagues mentioned it again... until three weeks afterwards.

The team had gathered at your house for dinner since you were re-joining them at work the next day, as per the doctor’s permission. It was all going smoothly. You were laughing on the couch and leaning into JJ for support, until Morgan’s voice boomed from the kitchen. He was grabbing a few extra beers from the fridge and his back was to the archway that led into the living room where you all were.

‘Hey, (Y/L/N), is my purple shirt going to be featured in that diary of yours or is it all about Reid’s ties?’

Reid blushed and lowered his eyes, which had been previously focused on you and were now looking at JJ’s feet, while you grabbed the small cushion which you had for your back. Once Morgan turned with that commercial-worthy smile of his, the cushion collided with his face, and he almost dropped the bottles he was carrying. Everyone laughed at the little scream he let out.

 _‘Mother-_ What the hell? Why did that hurt so much?’ he asked, dropping the beers on the coffee table and coming back to retrieve your weapon of choice. Upon closer inspection, he found a similar book to the one he had read with Garcia. ‘Really? You put your diary in there?’

‘That’s actually my previous one. Since you seem to like reading things which are none of your concern, I thought I would share the one where I talk -extensively, may I add- about your horrible fashion sense,’ you said smugly, ignoring what he said earlier about Reid’s ties.

 _‘Excuse_ me? I happen to have a _great_ sense of style,’ he defended himself. Then, everyone was commenting on his clothes as he turned around for them to see his point, and Garcia started talking like Heidi Klum on _Project Runway._

‘Hey, genius,’ you said in a low voice, and Reid met your gaze, his cheeks kind of red still. ‘It wasn’t _that_ sort of dream, don’t worry. I just wrote that purple suits you,’ you smiled at him.

He smiled back, shyly, and refocused on Morgan’s runway walk, followed by Rossi’s and Garcia’s attempts.

It had been a rather... _juicy_ dream, as Garcia would call it, but the diary with _those_ details was locked in your bedside drawer, away from prying eyes.


End file.
